


To the Victor

by Sherloqued



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Charlie waits for Ben.





	To the Victor

Charlie waited impatiently, shoulders hunched over the bar, nursing a whiskey and a grudge, for Ben to finish up upstairs with another one of his women.  He looked up to Ben; worshipped the man.  Nothing he wouldn't do for him.  Finally he heard him, coming down the stairs.  Ben walked over to the bar; sidled up to Charlie, sat down.  Charlie felt like a live wire.

"C'mon." Ben's voice was a hoarse whisper as he put his arm around Charlie's shoulder, then rubbed his hand along his back.

"We better get."

Charlie downed the last of the shot of whiskey.

 

 

 


End file.
